


Runaway Crown

by externaltae



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Escape, Multi, Royalty, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/externaltae/pseuds/externaltae
Summary: Beomgyu is the third son of the Choi Royal Family. His whole life he has been forced to live a life he never wanted to live. His brother, Taehyung arranged him a plan to run away from a life he's been waiting to escape from. He's confronted with a feeling he has never felt before. love.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Runaway Crown

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at summaries but I hope you give this story a chance! it's mainly based on txt but bts and other groups will appear a lot:)

“Ugh just 5 more minutes please,” he yawned while trying to cover himself up again. “You said that 15 minutes ago, your mother is expecting you downstairs so hurry up". Beomgyu's eyes widened and he jumped up from the bed.

“M-my mom wants to talk to me, are you sure about that?’, this was a surprise to him since his mother barely talked to him let alone looked at him. “Yes, it must be important and hurry up, ”. Minya handed him he's rope and brushed his hair. "Don’t keep your mother waiting, go on". She smiled at him and started fixing his bed.

Beomgyu's heart started racing as soon as he left his room. He hasn't left his room for months but no cared enough to even check upon him. His room had everything he needed. If he was hungry the servants would bring the food to him. Even his teachers would come to his room to teach him. He had no reason to come out of his room. Mainly because he didn't want to run into his father who he 100% believed hated him. The only person he talked to was his brother Taehyung, his cousin Taehyun, Minya and his teachers. No one else. 

He kept walking down the hall and saw his brother’s door opening. 

“Oh hey, beomgyu...it's been a while hasn't it?” It’s wasn't his brother but his brother’s ‘friend’ Jungkook. Other than the servants or the guards, Jungkook was the only commoner let inside because of his friendship with his brother “Yes, it has,” he responded. Jungkook smiled at him and started walking off

Every since Beomgyu caught him and his brother kissing. It's been awkward between them. Which sucked because Jungkook was his only insight into the world outside the castle walls. 

“BEOMGYUU,” his brother tightly wrapped his arm around his neck accidentally choking him. “Taehyung...i...can’t...breathe..,” Beomgyu said struggling to get his words out. “Oh my god...I'm so sorry hehe,” Taehyung removed his arm around Beomgyu neck. “I just missed you a lot,” he with his bright boxy smile on.

Beomgyu was envious of his brother. How could he smile so easily like that while living a life like this? 

“I was sure you were dead,” he said in a joking tone which made Beomgyu stop walking.**_ No. not yet. _**is what he wanted to say but instead, he just laughed. “By the way...why are you following me?” he questioned. “ I'm not, we just happen to be heading the same direction,” 

“Is that so? Where are you heading?,” Beomgyu asked. “Mother is calling is me for something important,” he answered. 

_**Does she want to see him too? Why does she want to see both of us? Why after so many years she wanted to talk to him now?**_ All these questions started to fill his head but his train of thought was ended shortly due to his loud brother. " Yo, Beomgyu last night was crazy me and Jungkook tried this new p- " LA LA LA I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT," Beomgyu interrupted it while covering his ears. 

"puzzle…," Taehyung said obviously confused. " Oh, a puzzle? Haha," his cheeks started to feel hot due to the awkwardness and embarrassment. "Yeah? What were you thinking... OHHHH well you ain't wrong,”. 

And this is why I don't leave my damn room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this was a short chapter :( I just want to see what direction to go with this!!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @softnyuh if you want!!


End file.
